warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Caminante de Fuego
:No debe confundirse con el mod, Caminante de fuego. } | name = Caminante de Fuego | gameimage = CaminantedeFuego(S).png | cardimage = CaminantedeFuego(H).png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Enciende un rastro de llamas, abrasando enemigos y purificando aliados. Energy Drain: 5 s-1 | damage = 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 (damage per second) 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 (explosion damage) 15% / 15% / 20% / 20% (speed bonus) | range = 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 m (explosion radius) | duration = 5 / 6 / 7.5 / 10 s (flame duration) | info = *Nezha ignites the ground beneath his feet with his Wind Fire Wheels, gaining a 15% / 15% / 20% / 20% movement speed bonus and leaving behind a trail of fire that lasts for 5 / 6 / 7.5 / 10 seconds. Enemies that walk over the flames are dealt 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 damage per second with each instance of damage having a 10% / 25% / 50% / ? status chance. Allies that walk over the flames will have their Efecto de estados removed. **Damage per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the movement speed bonus is not. **Instances of damage occur in half-second intervals. ** efecto de estado deals 50% of Fire Walker's base damage per tick over 7 ticks in 6''' seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. **Flame duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Flames can be formed in mid-air but only while bullet jumping. Falling will '''not leave behind any flames. *Fire Walker drains 5''' energy per second while active and will remain active until Nezha's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the energy drain is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Nezha '''cannot replenish energy using Restauradores de energía de escuadrón, Sifón de energía, the Grieta, or Trinity's Vampiro de energía while Fire Walker is active; however, Orbes de energía can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. *If Fire Walker is active when using Chakram en llamas's teleportation, Fire Walker will detonate at the destination and deal 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 damage with a 10% / 25% / 50% / ? status chance within a radius of 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meters. Fire Walker will be deactivated in the process. **Explosion damage is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. **Explosion radius is affected by Rango de habilidades. *Cast delay of 1''' second is affected by Talento natural. | augment = 200px|left | tips = * Running a couple laps around an excavator can make infested unable to melee it without getting locked in heat procs. *Can be used as an escape tool as the heat procs prevent enemies from following you. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases flame duration to '''28.2 seconds and reduces energy drain to ~'1.773' energy per second. **Reduces explosion radius to 2.04 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and energy drain to 1.25 energy per second. **Reduces flame duration to 4''' seconds *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases explosion radius to '''15 meters. **Reduces damage to 80 per second and explosion damage to 500. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage to 598 per second and explosion damage to 3737.5. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy, energy drain to 8.75 energy per second, and reduces flame duration to 7.25 seconds. | bugs = }} en:Fire Walker Category:Nezha